Army Escape
by Jazz1843XD
Summary: JasperXBella fic agian: Oh give me a break i luv em! any ways set bac when our dear friend Jasper is still in Maria's army AND- well u have to read on! :p I NEED HELP WITH THE TITLE! M because im paranoied
1. Chapter 1

_1863_

_Jasper's POV_

I turned from my command post to look over at Peter. I had felt grim determination coming off of him so I was curious.

"What's on your mind," I inquired softly as not to disturb Maria. He jumped, I don't think he was expecting me to notice him; it was laughable, his emotions were the only ones that weren't caught on bloodlust, hate, or greed. He shook his head and said he was fine, I felt tired all of a sudden, it's odd; vampires aren't supposed to get tired. Then I realized that it was not my own emotions, curse this gift.

I turned back to my watch over the newborns, it was disgusting and hateful. They were either trying to kill someone or caught up in bloodlust. I shook my head and jumped to the ground. I surveyed the area and found nothing but ferns, and even those were sparse.

"Major,"

I turned at the sound of my title, I was glad I had kept it after I was changed. I saw it was Maria who had called me so I flitted over to her. I kept my eyes downcast as I said, "Yes Ma'am?"

"Go over to newborn tent 16, get rid of them, they are of no further use. Dismissed"

Oh, great. Perfect; time to go rip some heads off. I called peter and told him to come with me, where as these newborns weren't as strong I was outnumbered. Peter came up with a questioning look on his face, I shook my head and motioned for him to follow me.

We soon found ourselves at tent 16 and I said to the young ones in there to form a single file line and come out one by one. It was torture and murder I know but I had to obey. I dawned on Peter as to what we were supposed to do, and he went into a crouch though he was disgusted at himself. I sighed and called the first one out. We had settled into a routine I get one then he gets one; it came to the second to last newborn and this one was going to be Peter's but I felt him freeze when she came out.

"Private," I murmured, wondering if he was in control.

He looked at me and whispered quickly, "That's Charlotte, I can't kill her." He deliberated for a moment and hurriedly said "Come on Char, Run!" they ran as fast as they could past me, and I just watched them go. I could've stopped them but I felt like I owed Peter. Shaking my head I called the last one out and took care of it. I didn't think of them as people, just things I had to kill.

I started walking at what a human would consider a sprint, back to Maria's cliff top tent. I stopped outside her tent and asked if I could enter I heard a faint yes from inside. I walked in and saluted, she was still my commander.

"Ma'am, all of the newborns in tent 16 are terminated." I paused "Unfortunately, the Privet that went with me, also had to be killed, he attempted to run away."

I thought _'there you go Peter; no one will come after you.' _ Maria was sending off calm waves so I decided it safe to look up. I was right she was relaxed on a chair studying a map. "That's fine Major, he was loosing his use anyway. Now I have to leave for a while so I am entrusting you with the duty of filling my position while I am away, it should only be for a night or so."

So that's why she is studying the map "Yes Ma'am. Understood." I would just keep the mayhem at a normal rate.

"Very well Major Whitlock, I shall see you in a few days." I watched her go then returned to my post, snarling at a few rowdy newborns on my way by.

_Three days later_

_Jasper's POV_

I hadn't moved much since Maria had left. Besides killing off one of the ranks. It had been disrupting and killing most near it. I caught Maria's scent along with another, great more newborns; just what I need. "Ben ten hut!" I shouted so all of the 'recruits' could hear me. All of them moved in an orderly fashion and saluted. I nodded, pleased that I got their attention. I turned to the west and saw Maria and I teenage girl running along side her. The girl, I saw, was a bit taller than Maria so she seemed to be around five' four. Chocolate brown hair down to the middle of her back, petite features; she looked beautiful even by vampire standards. I was shocked; since when did I start caring?

Maria was now in front of me so I saluted her, she told me at ease so I clasped my hands behind my back. I got a better look at the girl's feelings, she was terrified but she seemed……. Comforted? I felt better when she was at my side; odd I will have to ask Maria about that later.

"Major Whitlock; this is Miss Isabella Swan. She is a new 'recruit' for our cause." Her eyes were flitting between us and she felt gleeful. Yes something was defiantly wrong; Maria is never 'gleeful.'

"How do you do Miss Swan?" I asked curios about the person Maria left to retrieve personally.

She looked like she was blushing, only no red colored her cheeks. "I am well thank you Major Whitlock, just a slight tingle."

I was instantly concerned, hadn't she hunted or something! I looked to Maria in alarm; she whispered to me 'she is unique' and my concern died down a bit. I turned back to the ranks and yelled "Dismissed!" they al left to go back to the carnage, I knew I wouldn't be at ease if Isabella were down there. I turned back around and saw that Maria had left. I looked at Isabella, she held her hands around her stomach and it felt like I was going to fall apart.

I cleared my throat and said, "Miss Swan, would you follow me please?"

She nodded and we started to walk, I had already decided to put her in my quarters, I barely used them anyway. We flitted through the tents and finally came to stop at the largest one besides Maria's. I held the tent door open and she walked in. she looked around and a small smile graced her lips, it made her even more beautiful.

"This is where you will be staying Miss-"

"Please, call me Bella, and thank you, the others were slightly intimidating."

I smiled, happy that she felt this comfortable; I first had to go through the regular procedure.

"Bella, first you know that you are a vampire, correct?" she nodded so I continued "Have you hunted and when were you changed?" she seemed to think about it.

"Well, I woke up today and no I haven't……umm hunted" she seemed uncomfortable with the thought of hunting so I decided to have her come with me to hunt animals for a change.

"I don't want to kill people," she said nervously. I understood; I only killed because I had to. I nodded, "That's why I'm taking you to hunt animals they're less satisfying but they suffice."

She smiled brightly and walked up with her hand outstretched, I smiled at the electric shock that passed through my hand as I grasped her. I chucked at myself and thought _'you're worming your way into my heart Miss Bella Swan.' _


	2. Chapter 2

_1863_

_Jasper's POV_

Running through the upturned clay of the camp I thought about the enigma that was Miss Bella Swan. Usually, I treat the new 'recruits' as if they don't exist. I tell them their tent number and what's expected of them; fighting and obedience to their superiors. If they didn't survive the first night then they wouldn't have been any use. When Maria leaves the camp it is only for hunting or in very rare occasions bringing back a recruit.

This was that such occasion. She came back with my commander, she was a tool nothing else; but since then I have not been able to get her off my mind. She's like the blood I crave. Since my change I've craved it; since she came I craved to know her, protect her, and be with her.

The day she came and murmured in a voice of an archangel I was wrapped. I felt ridiculous concern on that first hunt. Even though I knew she was a vampire, and no oxen horn could even cause a bruise, I held my breath till the creature was dead.

As I continued to ponder the creature haunting my thoughts the sounds of the crazed new-born's training and brawls were in the distance. I didn't mind the pain; I was too used to it by now. The snarling, snapping, and keening were a fact of life here. Ever since Maria's plan had been put into action. She had won dominance over her, sisters, I suppose you could call them; by the use of greed and determination to get what she wanted. Now her so-called sisters were nothing better than the lowest rank of new-borns; that's to say even if they were alive.

That was the truth around here, once you outlived you use you were as good as dead. I still hadn't found out how Maria planned on using Bella but I had found out her power if only by accident.

_Walking back into the campsite with Bella near my arm I found complete mayhem. I looked at her and whispered quickly, but sternly, "Stay here Miss Swan. You needn't be involved."_

_Racing out into the thrall I snarled, striking a few of the unfortunate creatures that dared stand in my way. "ATTENTION!" I boomed and sent a wave of pain out that drove the disgusting creatures to their knees. "Vile, disgraceful, abominations. All titles that you fill perfectly. Now! Tell me! Where are the creatures that started this discord?" _

_I released the pain and sent out a wave of honesty to the gathered force. They pointed to two cadets that looked the worse. I marched up toward them, new-borns wincing as I passed; feeling my anger. Examining the two carefully, I slowly recognized them both. Maria's sisters. I started hissing a stream of profanity under my breath, the fact that they were both kin to the Commander was a flaw in my plan to eliminate the menace. _

_"Everyone!" I shouted, hoping it would hurt their ears, "You will be worked much harder because of this incident. Maybe then you will learn. Go to your tents to await orders. Dismissed! You two! Come with me, Commandant Maria will decide your fate." _

_My rage still clouding my mind, I made a potentially fatal mistake. I turned my back on the thrall thinking they would obey without question. I heard one of the sister's hiss 'now!' and Bella scream "Major!"_

_Time seemed to slow as I whirled around, seeing a particularly burly new-born lunge at me. His technique was off, so it seemed that he was one of the fresher ones. I was confident that I could best him, though, taking into account his size and my unprepared state. I was sure I would not be unscathed. I raised my arm to parry his blow, it never came though. Instead I watched with fascination as a blue tendril wrapped itself around the cadet's body. His eyes widened and I felt for the first time his fear and surprise._

_Taking this opportunity I quickly got rid of it. I had gotten into the habit of bringing a Flintstone with me at all times and its body was set ablaze. Rounding on the two sisters I saw similar blue tendrils around their bodies; I was going to deal with them, but before I did I needed to see the source of the blue. Following its trial with my eyes I traced it to the last person I would have expected. Miss Swan. Resolving to get answers out of her later I took care of the two problems. I would explain to Maria that they had been planning mutiny. _

_"Major, I assume you have an explanation." _

_At the sound of Maria's voice I froze. Turning slowly and saluting I said, "Yes ma'am. They were causing uproar, and then they had a cadet attempt to attack me. I saw a risk an eliminated it; with of course the help of Miss Swan." Ducking my head I checked on Bella through my gift; she seemed physically unhurt, fatigue was rolling off her in waves, and she needed to have a safe place to rest. I wished she could sleep, to help her get away from this place. The carnage, fury, and fear. _

_At that thought I realized something, what if she was afraid, not because of the new-borns, but because of me. That though hurt more than anything the forces could put upon me. _

_"Ah, very well, what's done is done. Major attend to her, she looks at the point of collapsing. Then figure out how she used her power. I want it for my arm." With that she left and I flitted over to Bella._

"_Miss Swan? I need you to come to rest. My accommodations are on the other side of camp. Can you walk that far? Or would you prefer me to carry you?" _

_She smiled a bit and said, "You do know that I am not in anyway afraid of you, I felt your fear that pertained to me. And I am sure that I am not that terrifying so I determined you were scared that I would be afraid of you. Why though? Why when you have been nothing but kind to me?" she said this with curiosity seeping through the fatigue. I was nervous, what was she going to think?_

_I tried to find a tactful way to stall when I saw her yawn, "Come, let's get you to my quarters so you can rest and we can talk in private." I offered my arm and she accepted it thankfully, leaning heavily on it. Barely a quarter of the way there I had to pick her up and sprint to the tent. I was panicking when her breathing evened out; I felt a feeling that I hadn't since my change. Peace._

_I flew into the tent I inhabited and went to the unused cot that we had taken from another clan. Maria had no use for it so I had taken it just to put things on. But now I cleared it off, gently resting her on the bed I put one of my uniform coats over her body. She was so small that it almost made it to the middle of her thighs. I sighed and bent down so I was eye level with her. Staring at her peaceful sleeping face I started to think about what life might be like with her as a companion instead of the constant hate. I brushed her hair back from her forehead and stood. I walked slowly to the flap of the tent and paused, calling one of the more responsible new-borns; telling him to guard the tent, and not to let anyone but myself in. he nodded and I left starting on the path._

Here I was, continuing on my path to nowhere. All of the new-borns hid in their tents as I passed, still thinking that I was furious. It would be nice to be able to walk in a crowd without them all fearing you. I was certain that a life like this would certainly kill Bella. She needed to leave, and so did I. I used to think that being a Major in an army would be the best thing in the world, to have order people respect, fear you even; to escape a normal life. But know, I realized, it wasn't a normal life I needed to escape from, it was the army. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_1846_

_Jasper's POV_

With that, I made up my mind. Assuming Miss Bella was cooperative; and I had no doubt that she would be, we could be out of here by the end of the week.

I stood, brushing the minuscule flecks of dirt off my uniform. When my senses refocused, I realized that some of the newborns had gathered around me while I was crouched. I cursed myself, how could I have been so unobservant? Why had I let my guard down? I decided to act as if I were still furious about today's riot.

"Why are you all standing around? Did I not give you orders to re-make this commons? Look at the state of it! I want it fixed back to pristine condition by nightfall!" Technically, I was being unfair; nightfall was only half an hour away but they were vampires, they could get over it.

I saw one of the less fresh newborns and snapped at him, "You, soldier! Follow me!" I saw his shoulders sag and he dragged his feet, my teeth came together with an audible snap.

We walked out of hearing range and I turned to him. Alexander Welsh, he was one of the more cunning newborns.

I sent out a wave of honesty and calm, and then began my interrogation.

"So, how many plots like the one earlier have formulated in your head? Hm?"

His eyes widened but I pushed on, sending out another wave of honesty.

"O-over a dozen…..Sir."

I smirked, "It kills you to call me 'Sir' am I correct? You want my position. You think that you deserve better," he looked about ready to protest but I beat him to the punch, "And you are right."

"I- I am?" I arched an eyebrow then he ground out, "Sir." I smirked wider, I was still I charge.

"Yes," I cooed. "You're much better suited than I right? Well what if I told you I want out? That I don't want this life, would you assist me?"

I felt his intrigue and greed, this was easier than I expected. "Yes! When should I contact you?"

His eyes were full of malicious glee; this vampire was insane, or completely sadistic.

"Well I just need to sort out some of the finer details then _I_ will contact_ you. _Till then I trust you to keep your head down and not to cause trouble."

He nodded vigorously and was vibrating with adrenalin, "Good day soldier."

I flitted away, running back to my tent where Miss Bella lay, unprotected save for a lone newborn. Seconds later I was walking inside my tent dismissing the guard. I looked around my tent and sighed, I had no idea how to get her to agree.

Well, might as well grab the bull by the horns so to speak. I paced slowly to the side of the cot. She looked and felt so peaceful; I was almost tempted to let her rest.

Sighing inaudibly I reached out a hand and brushed the hair off her cheek. I felt a smile grow on my lips as she turned her head into my hand.

"Miss Bella, please you must wake there is something I must speak to you about it is of the utmost importance. Please Miss Bella, wake."

I felt her stir, "I will wake only when disregard formalities Major." Her beautiful eyes opened and looked teasingly at me.

I smiled wider, "Only if you call me Jasper."

"I can do that, now what was it you wished to speak to me about?"

I was extremely nervous, Bella felt it and started fidgeting, "Bella, I know it may seem presumptuous; however I do not believe that this is the type of, existence you can survive with. This is an army trained to slaughter. I think it's time to leave, to find a safe environment."

I was ramblings now and I knew it, I just couldn't seem to stop talking. Thankfully Bella put her hand over my mouth to stop me.

"Jasper, it is okay. I know that I won't be able to live here and yes I would love to get out. Why in the world were you so nervous though?"

_Because I love you and I didn't want you to laugh in my face. _But I didn't say that, instead I murmured, "I have no idea. Fear maybe?"  
It sounded weak even to my ears.

"Why would you be scared though? I mean-"

I froze, the air had just shifted and I caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Maria.

"My dearest Major, you seem to be losing your touch. Really I was here the whole time, I had no idea you felt so strongly for my newest creation."

I snarled, how dare she even think to degrade Bella.

"Tut tut Major, it seems we must re-enforce you manors."

Then she snapped her fingers and the tent was ripped apart and all hell broke loose.

My military trained mind went into over drive; how to save Bella, keep an eye on Maria, and not to be torn apart in the process.

I took down the newborns that decided to challenge me. I saw Alexander, smirking in victory beside Maria. He was going to die.

I tore through the newborns, the ones I trained, and the others. I needed to get to all of them before they got to Bella. I felt ones teeth pierce my skin and I roared back at them. A few of the more rational ones, backed away. They had seen the after effects of my rage.

I finally got in front of the traitor; smirking at his now wide eyes I tore him apart in the most painful way possible. All of the rage and bloodlust in the air tapped into my sadistic side.

Maria saw that her small battalion was now in chaos and glared at me with the fury of a thousand suns.

"Leave then Major, this will not be the last you see of your past."

I don't think it fully registered that I was an empath, I felt her fear.

"I will be ready."

I turned and scooped up Bella, knocking the newborns surrounding her away with a sweep of my hand. After we were a safe distance I let her down and we ran, leaving the screams of pain and rage behind.


End file.
